Wandering Minds
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: PWP. It didn't take much to coax Rebekah into a threesome with Stefan and Damon; the alcohol was unnecessary. Written in response to swirlsofblue's prompt at the Original Family Comment Ficathon


Wandering Minds

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries

Summary: PWP. It didn't take much to coax Rebekah into a threesome with Stefan and Damon; the alcohol was unnecessary. Written in response to swirlsofblue's prompt at the Original Family Comment Ficathon

* * *

Prompt:

Damon/Rebekah/Stefan

Not enough liquor in the world, she says taking a bottle, and hoping she's lying.

* * *

She's not entirely sure how this happened. Okay, that's a lie. She knew exactly how this happened.

Rebekah gave a shuddered moan as Damon's fangs sank into her shoulder blade at the exact same moment as Stefan thrust into her. God, if this is what it's always like with them, she can see why neither Katerina nor Elena could give either one of them up. Then again, she's almost certain Elena's never been where Rebekah is right now.

_It had started simply enough. She had been bored. Nik was out ruining lives and Rebekah had no one to torture, taunt or kill. God, what did people do in small towns?_

_She had gone to the Grill – because let's be honest, where else was there to go? – when she spotted her two favorite Salvatores playing pool in the corner and drinking a couple of beers. Unable to resist a chance to taunt them – and having nothing to do with the fact that she had no friends in this town; only Nik – she walked over to join them._

"_Oh look, it's Barbie Mikaelson." Damon rolled his eyes upon spotting her. "What do you want? Here to ruin lives of more town folk?"_

"_I did that already," Rebekah quipped. "I'm just here for your company."_

_A lecherous look crossed Damon's face as he moved into her personal space. "Well, why didn't you just say so? If it's my company you want, you're more than welcome to it. Let me just get rid of my baby brother," he said before a smirk came to his lips as a devious thought crossed his mind. "Unless you'd like him to join?"_

_Stefan choked slightly on the beer he had been drinking before shooting a glare at his brother._

_Rebekah frowned, knowing that she was being teased. "Not enough liquor in the world," she sneered as she grabbed one of the half empty bottles the two vampires had been consuming and drank a bit down._

Of course, that had been a lie, she realized now. Well, to be fair, she'd realized that then too, but the lie didn't seem like such a big deal then. Now, as Rebekah ground her hips into Stefan's, the lie seemed even more ridiculous in retrospect. Rebekah continued to ride him at a rather sedate pace compared to her usual romps. She wanted to keep him on edge. She wanted to bring him ever closer, but without any relief. She wanted him to beg for it.

Of course, Damon seemed rather determined to make her scrap that plan as he reached down to trace her clit, his lips on her neck. She gripped his erection more forcefully and tugged at him, but that did nothing to discourage his actions, in fact making them more enthused.

_Damon had quirked an eyebrow, remembering the last time she said that, but mercifully said nothing, preferring to smirk knowingly. The two brothers continued their game of pool, Stefan losing atrociously, while companionably sharing drinks with the blonde. Neither brother were sure what she wanted, but neither turned her away either._

_As the night wore on, all three vampires got drunker and drunker until they were eventually kicked out of the Grill at closing time. They walked down the street towards the outer edge of the town where their homes were, only slightly stumbling when suddenly Rebekah found herself with a whole lot of Damon Salvatore in her personal space._

"_So, had enough liquor yet?" he asked huskily in her ear as he gently moved her hair out of the way to lay a kiss underneath her jaw. It took a moment for Rebekah to recall what he was talking about although if that was due to the alcohol or Damon's distracting kisses, she couldn't tell._

"_Why? Are you offering?" she asked huskily._

_Damon moved his lips from her neck to look down at her seriously for a moment before looking over his shoulder at Stefan who had been watching the two. Damon cocked an eyebrow in question and Stefan sighed, taking another drink from the bottle that they had taken with them from the Grill. "Why the hell not?" Stefan muttered._

Rebekah was suddenly drawn back into the present when she felt a wet digit gently probe her asshole. While she was distracted, Damon had begun stroking her folds, covering his hand with her juices for use at her other passage.

"I think she's back with us," Damon smirked over her shoulder down at his brother.

Stefan gave a small chuckle as he gripped Rebekah's hips tighter and continued to help her ride him. Rebekah threw her head back as Damon thrust into her from behind and began a fast pace that had Stefan speeding up to match him.

For the rest of the night, the two men were determined to keep her wandering mind on the here and now.


End file.
